


DREAMS/ILLUSION

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean has nightmares from his past life





	DREAMS/ILLUSION

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991568) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



The air was like fire in his chest, each breath a punch in his lungs, a pain in the middle of his body, every running step a sting from his feet to his head, but he couldn’t stop.  
He heard his screams, he heard him cry and ask to talk about it. Talk about what?  
He could imagine his adorable face turned in pain and fear, terror and he couldn’t believe his 3dmg decided to break right then.  
Go faster, go faster, go fucking faster.  
Then, he saw him. In the titan’s hand, body half eaten, while three figures looked and watched without doing nothing, even if they had their 3dmg perfectly anchored at their hips.  
Why aren’t they doing anything? Why are they letting that monster do this to him?  
He screamed his name, over and over again, wishing what, he didn’t know. That his body healed like a titan’s one? That he could live his life without half of his head? He knew he was gone, gone forever, there was no way to take him back.  
Warm tears started to run down his cheeks, hands fisting at his hips, throat hoarse and chest contracted so much it felt ready to snap in two.  
Two hands came on his shoulders, scrolling him, trying and take him back in sanity, without managing to, while the world blurred in a milion stars and then nothing, and…  
“Jean! Jean, baby, wake up!”  
Jean opened his eyes and saw Marco there, in their bed, in their apartment, worry written on his face, and Jean felt himself shivering and crying, and launched himself in his husband’s arms, crying and sobbing, while Marco gently caressed his back and nape, kissing his head lightly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, until Jean could at least try to think straight.  
“Marco, I keep on dreaming it, it’s driving me crazy”  
“I know, amore, but I’m right here, see? I’m fine, I’m alive, we’re in our house, in our bed, in New York, ok? Everything is just the same, yeah? I’m here, I’m yours and I love you”  
“I love you too”  
“I know, love. Now, let’s go back to sleep, it’s a little past midnight…Where are you going?”  
“To watch a movie, I don’t want to sleep again, tonight” Marco stood too and took him back to bed, kissing him deep.  
“Jean, you can’t do this everytime you have a nightmare, it’s not healthy sleeping so little. Now, come back to bed and let’s sleep”  
“Let’s switch sides”  
“What?”  
“I need to touch the right part of your body, and maybe I will be able to sleep…please”  
Marco sighed from his nose, smiling fondly, rolling on Jean, kissing him deep and sensual before letting himself fall on the other side of his incredible man, smiling when Jean clinged to his right arm as if it was a teddy bear.  
“Ti amo”  
“Me too”


End file.
